Let It Snow
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: It's a short and sweet story about Amon and Robin the night before Christmas! Has some slight Amon and Robin fluff! Please read and review :D


It was already midnight as a tall, mysterious raven haired man walked through the STN-J building. He looked around the darkness as he turned on the light to the room when as soon as the lights went on music started playing in the background. Amon couldn't help but shudder as Jingle Bells came on. He walked over to his desk as he began to look around it. At this point he was extremely agitated at himself for not only leaving his apartment keys here but it now was officially Christmas. Amon looked up as over as he saw Robins area in the corner of his eyes. He felt his eyes widen a bit in surprise as he saw her glasses lay on the desk next to a box of donuts, her jacket laying on the back of the chair.

"Amon?"

Amon looked up looking over towards the soft voice the direction came from. It was Robin.

"What are you doing here after hours?"

Robin smiled a little. "Michael caught a cold and I told him I would stay with him until he went to bed it's atleast the Christmas thing to do."

Christmas... Amon couldn't help but hate the holiday. A lot of past childhood memories were always brought up and it was something Amon was determined he would never deal with again. He glanced over at the blonde girl infront of him. "You seem to be in a cheerful mood." He looked her up and down as if observing it were true. It had to have been since Robin had tied red strings in her hair instead of the beige colored hairbands she usually wore.

"It's hard not to be considering it's Christmas." Robin looked at him as she walked over to her desk. "I still have some donuts left would you like to take them home with you?" Amon looked over at her once again being broken out of his concentration as he gazed at her. Robin looked at him and guess it meant it's usual no as she closed the box putting them next to the coffee machine. She couldn't help but be a bit curious. "Amon can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

Robin nodded as she began to softly speak. "Since we have off tomorrow what are you going to do for Christmas?" Amon just stared at her a bit shocked and a bit not. This was Robin we were talking about. She was truly the bravest out of everyone. She intrigued Amon, asked him questions no one ever dared to think asking him and looked at him as if he was as Michael or Sakiki instead of himself. He knew that's why he had to be a bit drawn to her.

"Nothing."

"Oh."

Amon looked at her trying to figure out her motive. "Aren't you going to do anything with Touko?" Amon frowned a bit to himself. He didn't want to be brought into another conversation that would leave him up all night pondering on what the young girl had said. Robin had smiled a little more at him as she put her jacket on grabbing her glasses putting them in her pocket.

"No Touko is going over her families house so im going to stay in and watch some t.v." Robin glanced over at him. "Would you like to join me?" Amon was completely lost for words right then and there. That had to be one of the most courageous questions she ever asked him. Instead on glaring at her Amon decided she deserved a answer.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

Robin blinked a bit being slightly confused but decided not to question Amon any farther; if he said no then he obviously has a reason this is Amon were talking about. Amon looked at the girl as she smiled. "Okay but the offer still stands if your change your mind." Robin walked up to the window of the STN-J as if on que as soon as the song Let It Snow came on it began to snow outside. Robin walked back over to her desk grabbing a bag picking it up as Amon looked at her raising a eyebrow curious to the contents inside it's bag.

"Common i'll lock up." Robin did nothing but simply nod at Amons statement as she walked out into the hallway walking over to the elevator. She glanced over her shoulder as she saw Amon walk up beside her waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive. "Let It Snow is my favorite Christmas song." Amon couldn't help but look at her a bit confused. "I always loved it so much because I remember being younger living here in Japan and playing in the snow then when I moved to the convent in Italy it was always so warm there it never snowed."

Robin had never talked that much to Amon before, no correction she never opened up this much to him before. Amon just stared at her wondering why she would take such a risk in exposing her past. He off all people knew you should never let your emotions get in the way and speaking of your past always lets it. So of course being a witch hunter did not mix in well with emotions. The elevator opened up as they both walked in it. Robin looked over at him again.

"What's your favorite Christmas song Amon?"

Amon inwardly sighed he knew there had to be a catch to this. "I don't have one."

"Oh. You should really listen to some tonight it's really relaxing because it's so cheerful. It's too bad Christmas only comes around once a year." Robin smiled slightly as she walked out of the elevator Amon walking out after she did. Robin held open the door and walked out after Amon got a reach for it. Robin looked over as she saw Amon walking towards his car.

"Amon aren't you going to lock up?"

Amon stopped infront of his car as he glanced up at her. "I already secured everything so it locks automatically this time of the night." He bent down slightly and unlocked his door when he saw Robin running over towards him out of the corner of his eyes. "What is it?" He looked over at her questioningly.

"Here," Robin pulled out a box wrapped up in green wrapping paper with pictures of candy canes on it and a big red bow on top with a card attached to it. "I brought you a Christmas gift." Amon looked up at her. He couldn't remember the last time someone gave him a gift let alone a card. He tried his hardest not to smile but couldn't help as the side of his lips curled up a tiny bit.

"Merry Christmas Amon!"

Amon looked up as he saw Robins small figure retreat back to her vespa. He quietly stepped inside the car closing the door, he glanced down at the gift. Why would she buy him something, the others at the STN-J never exchanged gifts it just wasn't them he supposed. He turned around a bit as he heard Robins vespa take off. After he knew for a fact he was gone he began to tear the wrapping paper off of the box after carefully removing the card. He opened the white box which inside revealed a black material. Amon had gently lifted it out of the box and saw it was a new jacket. His eyes widened a little as he remember Karasuma telling him he needed a new jacket because his was getting old and him simply replied he would when he had time. She had remember.. he finally allowed that small smile that was threatening to escape earlier infront of Robin reveal itself. He couldn't wait to get home to try it on it looked like a pretty decent jacket. He put it on the seat besides him as he picked up the card pulling it out of the envolope. On the front of it was a picture of a snow man with snow in the background. As he opened it the inside read.

"Have a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year." It was just like any other card you could buy in a box of others but the one thing that really caught his eye was the signature below. "Love Always Robin." Amon felt himself speechless not only had she been more open with him tonight but he had also been more opened with her. Amons small smile turned slightly bigger as he put the card in the box on top of the coat putting the top back on it. He started up the car beginning to take off. Maybe just maybe he would go after Robins offer for tomorrow. Amon put on the radio switching the stations to try in find if there were any traffic reports this time of night although he highly doubted it when he heard a Christmas song on the radio. It was Robins favorite one.

_The fire is slowly dying,   
And, my dear we're still good-bye-ing,   
But as long as you love me so,   
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. _

Amons smile retuned to his face as he stared slightly out of his window looking at the snow as he drove down the street. Yes, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.


End file.
